Fragments of Sorrow
by Hikari1993
Summary: Set fifteen years before Dearly Beloved. This is how the villain of the previous story went bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Fragments of Sorrow**

[Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. All Disney characters belong to Disney. Toy Story and Brave Belong to Disney and Pixar. All original characters belong to me. If you wish to use any of my characters please ask first.]

**Chapter 1**

Crumpled on the ground in a smoldering ruin was a small brightly colored gummi ship. The front window had a large gash across the front. A foot made contact with the window and succeeded in kicking it the rest of the way out. Emerging from the ruins of the gummi ship was a tall boy who looked like he was about fifteen maybe sixteen years old with shaggy long black hair. As he crawled the rest of the way out of the ship the boy nearly slipped and fell back in. He was wearing mostly black and brown and all though he'd just gone through a crash he had no serious injuries to his person or rips to his clothes. He looked back at the ship and sighed. "It doesn't look I'll be able to use it anymore. If Father knew he'd be furious." The boy had left his home world without the knowledge of his parents or of the rest of his family.

His Father was a short dumpy kind of man with thick black hair and an equally thick mustache with a booming laugh. The boy's Mother on the other hand was a tall blonde who had always had a cold demeanor. In fact the boy had often wondered how his Father had managed to get this woman to marry him let alone impregnate her on three separate occasions. He had an older brother who was kind of a dork as well as two young twin sisters who were little devils. Currently his Mother was pregnant with another child not that he cared.

He took a good look around the world that he landed in to see that the sun looked like it was in a consent state of being almost set and was quiet dusty. He could hear the sound of something probably wind being whipped around off in the distance. "Maybe I should go look around." Giving the ruined gummi ship one last look the boy started off towards where the sound was coming from.

The path was long, winding, and very dusty. The boy's shoes were kicking up dust as he went along. His eyes were scanning the horizon and he saw several large craters dotting the landscape. "That's strange….wonder what happened to this place to make it look the way it does." He turned his attention back to the path that he was following before stepping out onto an elevated pathway.

It turned out that the sound he was hearing was coming from several large tornadoes that were sweeping through the area. The boy looked up at the tornadoes in curiosity. "There's no wind. How are there tornadoes if there's no wind?" He took a couple steps forward almost getting swept up in one of the wind funnels before he quickly darted away.

One of the tornadoes came sweeping up behind him, but the sound of whooshing air caught his attention long enough for him to duck behind a large rock that was sticking up in the middle of the dirt. When he peered out from behind the rock he saw a figure making their way towards the exit. "Who's that? Better follow them and see if I can get some information on this place." He waited until the tornadoes had began to spin off in a different direction before inching his way out from behind the rock.

Creeping back into the open he saw the man disappear through the clouds of dirt into the next area of the world. Instead of increasing his pace the boy thought it would be best if he kept himself slow, but the constant threat of the swirling tornadoes was still cause for worry. He was forced to increase the speed of his walking in order to make his way safely out of the dirt clearing.

Making his way into the next part of the world the boy found himself alone again. His eyes scanned the area in time to see the person (who he now believed to be a man) making his way towards a tunnel. He thought about calling out to the man, but wasn't given enough time when the man disappeared through the tunnel. "I wish he'd slow down." Looking around the area the boy was relieved to see that there weren't any tornadoes sweeping through.

In fact this area was quite a bit smaller than the rest of the world and was almost peaceful. It didn't feel right to him. He took a few steps forward towards the tunnel that the man had gone through to see a rather strange sight in front of him.

The inside of the tunnel was bare, but if one looked through it they would see what looked like swords sticking up out of the dirt. This odd sight piqued the boy's interest and he gave the area with the tornadoes a final look before starting to walk through the tunnel.

When he emerged from the entrance of the tunnel he found himself surrounded by more of the sword like weapons, but upon closer inspection found that they weren't swords. He leaned down and peered out at the strange looking weapons. "They almost look like key swords. What weird weapons." The feeling that he was being watched caused the boy to look up and when he did he saw the man he'd been following staring back at him. He turned and blinked once before turning his attention back to the weapons.

If the man was abashed by this he didn't show it. He was tall with a slightly bent over back and didn't seem to have any hair save for a silvery goatee. His eyes were gold and seemed to glitter with maliciousness. "Well, what's a child like yourself doing in a place like this?" The man's voice was deep and gravely.

The boy only blinked again not giving the man much of his attention. "Just looking around."

"Why this world?"

"Why not this world?" He took a step back not liking the look the man was giving him.

The man only took a step forward; an odd look in his eyes. "There's something different about you. Not something you see in most young people these days."

This got the boy's attention. It was true that he wasn't like the rest of his family. While they dabbled in light he was more interested in the dark. "What do you see that's different?"

"There is much darkness in your heart, but you seem to have control over it. Perhaps you can even manipulate it." The man had an expectant look on his face. "Well go on boy. Show an old man what tricks you have up your sleeve."

He looked a little hesitant, but none the less flicked his wrist sending out a small ball of darkness which floated a few centimeters off the ground. "Is that what you meant?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I meant." The old man had the same look on his face. "Come on boy show me more. I know you have more in you then just that."

It was kind of a nice feeling to have someone interested in his powers. Both his parents tried to keep it under wraps. A slight smile came to his lips and he moved his arms in an upward motion summoning a shaggy black dog with glowing eyes. He heard the man exclaim in excitement before he made the dog vanish back into the darkness.

"What do you call these creatures that you can create?"

"They don't have names. I've never bothered to come up with names for them. They've always just been there."

The old man tapped his chin for a moment in thought. "I think I know what you could call them."

"What's that?"

"Wraiths." The old man began to circle around the boy with a thoughtful look on his face. "Boy, I have a proposition for you."

His gaze followed the old man's gait unblinkingly. "I have a question for you first."

"Ask away."

"Who are you?"

The old man looked a bit surprised at hearing the boy's question. "Who am I? I am Master Xehanort. Now you answer me this boy who are you?"

He only blinked again. "How about this: you tell me your proposition and I'll tell you who I am."

At firs the old man looked a bit cross, but his expression softened a bit. "All right boy have it your way. My proposition to you is this: you're not from around here are you?"

"No."

"Good. I want you to go around to the different worlds and find something for me. Something of great value."

The boy's eyebrow rose ever so slightly. "What are you talking about? What could the worlds have that is so important?"

"Hearts, boy. Every world possesses its own heart and I want you to find them for me."

He still looked a bit confused. "If I do go off and find these hearts what exactly should I do with them?"

"Nothing yet. I just need to know where they are for right now." The old man held his hand out. "So, do we have a deal? In exchange for you getting me information on the hearts of the worlds I'll teach you how to better control your magic."

This was an interesting deal. "All right, fine I'll do it."

"Excellent. Now about your name….."

"My name? Oh, its Erik."

4


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: This chapter didn't exactly go the way I originally planned, but I don't think it turned out too bad. As for the next chapter the wait will probably be about the same since I have to write the next chapter for Dearly Beloved. I hope you enjoy the chapter!]

He peeked out of the dark portal that he was standing into a musty old room. Erik didn't think it would be a good idea to come out quiet yet as he thought back onto what Master Xehanort had told him before he'd left. He pulled out a tattered old map that he'd been given and unfolded it. He'd come a long ways from the previous world and tracing the route he'd taken his finger landed on a dot labeled 'Country of the Musketeers'. He heard voices coming further in the basement one with a lisp and the other loud and goofy sounding. _I wonder….it could be safe to come out._ As Erik walked out of the dark portal it disappeared behind him.

Walking out into a grand hallway Erik saw two shadows (one short the other tall) and ducked back into the dark. _What are you doing? It should be fine to let them know that I was here._ He walked out of the shadows and began to walk towards the shadows, but still made sure to keep quiet.

Coming around the corner were the two shadows who revealed themselves to be a white duck and black dog both wearing blue and gold sashes over their chests.

Erik quickly darted back into the dark when he heard the voice with the lisp call out to him.

"Who are you? What are you doing hiding over there?"

Biting back a curse that he'd been found so easily Erik peered out to see the duck and the dog looking at him curiously. Schooling his face into one of slight nervousness Erik walked out to face the duck and the dog. "This is going to sound awfully silly, but I'm not from around here. Would you mind showing me around?"

The dog had a good natured smile on his face despite the buck teeth that were protruding over his lower lip. "Sure, we could show you around. My name's Goofy and this is Donald, hyuck."

A muscle in Erik's lip twitched when he heard Goofy's laugh. _Fools both of them I'm sure, but it couldn't hurt to stay with them for a little while._ He smiled at Donald and Goofy as he took a step forward. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Erik." He felt himself stiffen as Goofy clapped on him on the back.

"Where are you from Erik?"

Erik shrugged his hand off. "Well, how about that tour?"

Donald grabbed onto Erik's hand and began to pull him out of the basement. "You should meet the Princess first. Then we'll show you around."

"Sounds good to me."

Making sure to keep a fair amount of distance between himself and Donald and Goofy, Erik soon found himself in the hall of what looked like an auditorium. "What's this place called?"

Goofy only put a comradely arm around Erik's shoulders. "Weren't you listening to Donald? You need to meet the Princess first."

Erik soon found himself in a courtyard surrounded by bushes. He was observing the courtyard when he felt Goofy tap him on the shoulder.

"Stay here for a minute. We'll go get the Princess, hyuck."

There was that laugh again that made Erik grimace. "All right. I'll stay out here I guess." Erik was walking in circles around the courtyard when he heard laughter. He didn't say anything, but his eyes were scanning the area in suspicion. "Could be the Princess….or anyone else for that matter." Erik tried to ignore the laughter as it continued and drew closer. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around half expecting to see Donald and Goofy with the Princess, but instead saw someone he'd never seen before.

The person who'd tapped him was a girl. She had shoulder length brown hair with two braids framing her face, but her face itself was obstructed by a shadow. She was wearing a white dress and had gold laurels in her hair. All though the upper part of her face was covered up she had a smile on her lips. _What are you doing so far from home?_

Erik felt a blush come to his cheeks as he stared at the girl. "Who are you?"

_No, no, no talk to me like this. That way if someone comes by they won't think you're crazy._

There was a confused look on Erik's face. "What do you mean someone will think I'm crazy? Can't they see you too?"

_No. Not exactly. I'm just a shadow that people see. In fact I'm surprised you can see me at all. Come on try speaking the way I do. Just focus your mind. It's not that hard._

Erik tried focusing and as he did so the blurry edges around the girl became a bit clearer, but he was still unable to see her face. _Is it working?_

_ Yes, it's working. You're a bit quiet though. _

Erik heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him and looked back to see Donald and Goofy coming back with a mouse wearing a pink dress. _I guess that's the Princess they were talking about._ He glanced back at the girl, but saw that she'd disappeared.

Donald and Goofy stood on either side of the Princess and gestured to her while Donald spoke up. "Erik, this is her royal majesty Princess Minnie."

It looked like this took a minute for it set in. Erik blinked once before his eyes went wide and he bowed a bit awkwardly to Minnie. "I've never met royalty before. It's very nice to meet you."

Minnie giggled and held a hand up to her mouth to stifle it. "You're too kind Erik. You don't have to bow if you don't want to I don't mind."

The blush returned to Erik's cheeks when he heard Donald and Goofy laughing along with Minnie. _Laughing at me really isn't necessary. _

_ Well you were making a fool out of yourself._

Erik looked over the top of Minnie's head (not a difficult thing to do) and saw the girl standing behind her. _Where did you go before?_

_ I just popped out for a minute. _

_ How do you do that?_

_ The same way you do it. _

"Erik, are you all right?" Donald had a concerned look on his face.

Erik hadn't noticed that it looked like he'd been staring into space and looked back over at Donald. "I'm fine…..anyway are you two going to show me around?" He tried to ignore the girl who was still staring at him. Erik shifted his weight from foot to foot as he continued to glance over at the girl as he tried to ignore the anxious looks he was getting.

Minnie cleared her throat as she looked up at Erik. "So Erik, is there anything you want to see or do here in particular?"

It wasn't like Erik could tell them that he was looking for the heart of the world. In fact he wasn't even sure what Master Xehanort wanted with them. Then again he could tell them and maybe get a little closer to what he was looking for. "Actually, now that you mention it…." Wait a minute. This could be a bad idea. "Never mind….I just want to see the sights."

"Well you boys have fun. Come back safely."

As they began to walk away Donald and Goofy were a little ahead of Erik and were whispering together. Donald got on his tip toes so he could get closer to Goofy's ears. "Do you think there's something wrong with Erik? The way he just zoned out like that was kind of creepy."

Goofy glanced back at Erik who was staring at the ground. "I'm sure there's nothing wrong with him. He could just be thinking about something. In fact I'm going to ask him." He stopped walking and turned around to face Erik. "Hey Erik, are you thinking about something?"

"What? No….well….no. You wouldn't understand." He began to trudge past them only stopping when he realized he was getting ahead of them. "I think you two should lead the way."

Again when Donald and Goofy took the lead Erik was trailing behind not listening to them when they showed him the Opera building that he'd been in the basement of. _What are they going on about? Its not like I care about the opera. I just need to find that heart. _

_Right. So why don't you ditch them?_

This sounded like a good idea. Quietly, and quickly Erik slowed his pace behind Donald and Goofy and crept back into the shadows. He quickly ducked behind a bush and waited until they'd gone out of sight before walking out again into a muddy pathway.

He was sure he was leaving footprints behind, but since Erik was stealthier then Donald and Goofy he found it easy to move through the muddy trail until he got in front of them. As he continued to creep about Erik would sometimes see the girl in the white dress trailing along either ahead or behind him. _Why are you following me? I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own._

_ I think there's a good chance that they'll catch you._

_ What do you mean?_

_ Cause a distraction so they can't spot you._

That was a good idea. _Why didn't I think of that?_

_ I don't know. Maybe because you don't use your head._

Erik scowled over at the girl. _What's that supposed to mean?_ He had only blinked, but when his eyes opened again he saw that she'd disappeared. _She never did say how she does that. Oh well, I'll have to ask her the next time I see her._ Erik rolled out from his hiding place behind a rock and got behind another one. He flicked his wrist and summoned a few of his dark monsters.

They stared at him stupidly with glowing red eyes. However, one of the canine looking ones was looking at him with interest. Besides the dog there was a jeweled parrot, a monkey, and snake.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go attack them." Erik was pointing at Donald and Goofy. He grabbed onto the dog's tail when he it turned around. "Not you. You stay with me."

The dog looked at him questioningly before it crouched down and licked his hand.

As he continued to go down the muddy path Erik made sure to sneak past Donald and Goofy who were now preoccupied with the monsters he'd created. _I should come up with a name for those things that I can create. Not now though. I have something I need to be doing right now._

_ Quite right. You have more important things then coming up with names for your pets._

_ Must you just show up out of nowhere or can you announce your arrival? _There was no answer. _I need to get control over this. That girl is all in my head. She's not real. There's no way she could be real._

As he continued to walk Erik heard the sound of Donald and Goofy's frantic footsteps dissipating and quickened his pace. "Just to be safe." He flicked his wrist again and summoned more of the monsters. "Go after them…..now!" Erik waited until he'd seen the snakes slither off and elephants stomp away. He turned his gaze forward again and saw a long rickety looking wooden bridge and at the far end of the bridge was a tall stone tower. "Could try looking in there."

Walking over the bridge Erik didn't like the way it creaked under his feet and began to walk a little faster. There was that feeling that he was being watched again. He turned around, but saw no one. _Like I said. You need to announce yourself before you make an appearance. _His answer was a giggle. "You must think its so funny sneaking around like this."

The girl reappeared at Erik's side with her hands behind her back. _Then you must find me hilarious. Tell me kid have you even put any thought into why Master Xehanort wants you to find the hearts of the worlds?_

Erik blinked in surprise. He hadn't even mentioned to anyone what he was looking for. _How do you know about that? _

_ Didn't I already tell you? I can read you like an open book._

_ That isn't at all disturbing. _Erik pulled the door of the tower open and looked inside to see a long spiraling set of stairs leading the top. _Well you don't have to come with if you don't want to. Looks like it could take a while to get to the top. _

_ You can't be this stupid can you?_ She saw Erik's eyebrow rise. _Use your head dummy. Open one of those dark portals that you used to get here to get to the top._

_ Oh, I guess that makes sense. _It took a little of focus on Erik's part, but he was able to summon one of the dark portals. He was about to step into it when a thought occurred to him. _What if it doesn't take me to the right spot?_

_ It will if you get out in time. Now don't just stand there._

This girl was starting to get on his nerves, but he tried to ignore it and walked through the portal. It was just as dark as Erik remembered, but this time it was a bit easier to navigate his way through it. When he stepped out he found himself at the top of the stairs. His eyes widened when he saw a large pale red heart glittering in front of him. "I found it? That was way too easy. Why would it be in such an easy to spot place?"

_Not everyone can spot the hearts of the worlds so easily. That's probably why Master Xehanort sent you to look for them. Maybe he can't._

_ Well I found it. Should I leave?_

_ That would probably be for the best._

Erik was about to summon another portal when he heard the door open followed by the sound of Donald and Goofy's voices. He swore to himself and looked over the edge of the stairs. "What is it?"

Goofy was scratching his head in confusion. "How'd you get all the way up there so quickly?"

"I ran."

Donald looked over at Goofy with an equally confused look on his face. "We didn't see you go past."

_That's because you were distracted._ There was a little smirk on Erik's face as he petted the dog beside him. "Well I found what I was looking for so I better get going."

"Wait," Goofy called back up. "Don't you want to say goodbye to Princess Minnie?"

"No, I'll come back and see her again later, but I have to go for now." Erik didn't wait for an answer from Donald or Goofy and summoned a portal. He gave a last sideways glance over his shoulder to see Donald and Goofy still standing puzzled at the bottom of the stairs. Walking through it he heard the familiar giggle and tried to ignore it.

_Where are you planning on going next?_

_ Not sure. I should probably go back to that first place and tell Master Xehanort that I found one of the hearts. _

_ You do that._

_ Where are you going?_

_ Oh, I'll be around._

6


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N: This chapter got a world change at the last minute. Originally it was supposed to be Dumbo, but I couldn't really think of anything to have happen to so it got changed to what it is now and to perfectly honest I think it turned out better this way. I didn't have the time to re-watch this movie before I wrote the chapter so some of the setting might be a little off, but I think I got everything that was important. Please enjoy the chapter.]

Instead of going on to the next world Erik had doubled back to the first world he'd found in hopes of finding Master Xehanort. It took quite a while of searching through the dusty plains before Erik got back to the clearing with the strange weapons in it, but when he got there he found the familiar hunched over bald man standing by himself. "Master Xehanort?"

Xehanort hadn't expected to hear anyone's voice and turned around to see Erik. "What are you doing back here so soon, boy?" His lip curled into a sneer. "You haven't found all the world's hearts yet have you?

Erik looked a bit sheepish, but brushed it off. "No, I just have a question."

"What's the question?"

"What do you want with the hearts of the worlds?"

Xehanort took a few steps towards Erik who backed away. "That's not any of your concern." He looked down at the dog that was still at Erik's side. "I see you have a friend now. What do you plan to do with it?"

Erik was scratching at the dog behind the ear when he looked back up at Xehanort. "I don't know….she's just my friend. I don't want to go through this on my own."

The dog looked up at Xehanort with its gold eyes and snarled showing her teeth.

Looking down at the dog Xehanort glared down at her. "Charming…..by the way boy there's something else I need for you to do for me."

"What?"

Xehanort tried to ignore the still snarling dog. "I need you to find some…..helpers for me."

Erik blinked in confusion. "What kind of helpers?"

"That too is none of your business. All though I guess I could tell you if you can keep your mouth shut." Xehanort gave the dog another dirty look as it continued to growl at him.

Erik noticed this and tapped the dog on the snout. "Be quiet Chiyo."

Xehanort took another step towards Erik who didn't back away and continued to stare at him. "All you need to do is find people you think are worthy of helping me."

"But helping you with what?"

"There's something that I'm looking for besides the hearts of the worlds and I need help finding it." Xehanort saw the expectant look on Erik's face and threw his arms out in a grand gesture. "Kingdom Hearts boy that's what I want."

"I don't know what that is."

"You don't have to sense it doesn't concern you." Xehanort started to walk in a circle around Erik. "The reason I want to find the hearts of the worlds is so that I can send them to Kingdom Hearts to make it stronger. Do you understand boy?"

Erik shook his head. "No, but I can still help you. I have nothing to lose from it so I'll help."

"Good boy. Now why don't you continue on your merry way."

After he left the world Erik walked through the dark portal as he felt around in his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. _When did I get these?_

_ I put them there._

Erik looked around to see that the girl had returned. _Why did you put them there?_

_ Someone might need them in the future._

_ What do you propose I do with them?_

_ Make a map. By the way in case you're wondering about that world that you just went back to it's called the Keyblade Graveyard._

_What's a Keyblade?_

_ Not to take a page out of Master Xehanort's book, but it doesn't concern you._

Erik scowled at her, but stopped walking and unfolded the piece of paper and rested it on his knee; pencil in his hand. Carefully it put a little dot on the page and labeled it 'Keyblade Graveyard'. A little further away he put another dot and labeled it 'Country of the Musketeers'. _Do you know where this portal is going to take me?_

_ It's called Peru. Just so you know the future Emperor is a brat and I'm sure you'll run into him._

By the time Erik got to the other side of the portal he noticed that the girl had disappeared. He walked out into an alley that led to a crowded town square. There was a cold nose poking at his hand and he looked down to see Chiyo nosing his hand. "What is it?"

Chiyo looked up at him before darting off into the crowd.

Erik had to chase after her, but nearly lost her in the crowd. "Chiyo, Chiyo come back." After a few minutes of calling he saw her coming back. "What were you doing?"

The dog only began wagging her tail.

Ignoring Chiyo's wagging tail Erik began walking into the crowd and patted the side of his leg. He had to push through the crowd as Chiyo trotted along beside him. "Where could the heart be hiding? What did she say? Something about an Emperor?" Erik was nearly knocked over by a boy about his age all though a bit bigger around the middle.

"Be careful Pacha." The speaker was a dark haired tan skinned woman wearing a cotton blouse and skirt that were brightly colored."

Erik saw the woman look over him and quickly ducked further into the crowd. _Don't need anyone finding me now. I should try and get to the palace. _He started to walk away when he felt the boy Pacha tap him on the shoulder. _Great, this is just great._ Erik turned around and hoped that he had a pleasant look on his face. "Can I help you with something?"

Pacha looked back at the woman Erik could only assume was his Mother. "Are you new around here? I know everyone in the village and I've never seen you before."

If he wanted to get out of this mess Erik would have to think fast. "I'm just a traveler, but I would like to know how to get to Emperor's palace from here."

Pacha looked confused and scratched his head. "Why would you want to go see the Emperor? I've heard that he's a brat."

This time Erik had a genuine smile. "Yes, I've heard that too, but I still need to get to the Emperor's palace there's something that I'm looking for and I think it will be there."

Still looking confused Pacha heard his Mother call out to him and started walking away. "Well, good luck with whatever it is that you're doing." He stopped suddenly and pointed over at a large gold and red palace. "That's the Emperor's palace right up ahead, but the heir is a brat." Pacha heard his Mother call out to him again and waved good bye before walking away.

Erik waited until Pacha had disappeared back into the crowd before he turned back to the direction of the palace. _Doesn't look like it will be too hard to get in there._

_ You'd be surprised. The heir of this world is well protected since he's an only child. And about that boy that ran into you. What a lump. _

Erik snickered into his hand ignoring the confused looks he was getting. _He was kind of dorky looking wasn't he? _

By the time Erik reached the palace he found two burly looking guards with blue and red painted skin guarding the front door. _How do I get in?_

_ Are you completely stupid? Use one of your portals and sneak in._

That sounded like a good idea in actuality. Erik crept into a bush so that he'd be out of sight of the guards and created a portal that he slipped into. When he peaked out of the opening he found himself in what looked like a nursery. _Looks like I'm in the heir's room._ He slid out of the portal and walked into the room when he found that he was being stared at. Erik looked down to see a little tan skinned boy with black hair and wide black eyes staring up at him.

The little boy looked about three years old and he zeroed in on Chiyo who was still sitting at Erik's side. "Gimme!" He grabbed onto Chiyo's tail and pulled prompting a growl. He didn't seem to hear this and pulled again.

Erik looked at the boy. "I don't think she likes that."

"My puppy!"

Chiyo looked up at Erik with a pleading look.

Taking a step closer to the boy Erik gave him a shooing gesture. "She doesn't like you so go away."

Instead of listening the boy stuck his tongue at Erik and latched onto Chiyo's neck. "You're my puppy now."

Erik sighed heavily and picked the boy up by the back of his shirt to lift him off Chiyo and set him back on the ground. "She's my dog and I'm warning you now she isn't a nice dog."

To prove this Chiyo bared her teeth and snarled.

This act finally seemed to get to the boy who puckered up his face and started bawling at the top of his lungs.

Erik didn't look too upset from the boy's crying and only crossed his arms over his chest. "Just because you sit there and cry doesn't mean I'm going to give you what you want. She's my dog and that's the way its going to stay." He turned to go when the door of the nursery burst open revealing a tall extremely thin woman wearing a purple dress and lots of makeup.

She ran over to the crying boy and scooped him up. "Kuzko, Kuzko what's the matter?" She turned to Erik and glared at him. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

Kuzko pointed an accusing finger at Erik. "Yzma, he's mean he won't give me the puppy."

Yzma continued to glare at Erik. "Get out of here and take your mutt with you."

As Erik walked out he could still hear Kuzko crying for Chiyo's attention as Yzma tried to comfort him. "What a brat. That kid in the village was right. Anyway I have more important things I need to be doing." He crept into the throne room where he saw a giant gold gilded throne. "Maybe it's around here." Erik must have scoured the whole throne room, but he was unable to find anything. _I haven't look behind the throne._ He looked over at Chiyo who continued to stare back at him and thumped her tail on the ground. "What do you think? Maybe behind the throne."

Making sure no one was around Erik squeezed behind the throne and to his surprise he found a crystallized heart floating behind it. _Well what luck. _

_ Quick get out there someone's coming. _

Peeking out from behind the throne Erik saw more of the blue and red skinned guards coming towards him and quickly summoned a portal.

Once he was in the dark tunnel Erik pulled out the piece of paper and pencil again and drew a dot on it which he labeled 'Peru'. He patted his leg which caught Chiyo's attention. "You know what I think I'm going to try and give you a human form."

She looked up at him and wagged her tail.

"But not here we'll have get some place a bit more stable then I'll try." As they continued down the tunnel Erik found himself thinking more and more about what world would lay on the other end.


	4. Chapter 4

[A/N: This was a fairly fun chapter to work on. It's been a while since I've seen the movie, but I already knew where most of the action would take place and which characters would appear so it wasn't a big deal to not watch the movie this time. Enjoy the chapter.]

As he continued to walk through the dark tunnel Erik saw a speck of light on the other end. "I wonder where I'm going to end up this time?"

_You're going to end up in Jazzy Alleys and if I were you I'd change forms if I were you?_

_ Why? And into what?_

_ A cat and because you'll blend in better like that. All though with pooch it might be a bit difficult you should probably leave her behind. _

_ I'm not leaving Chiyo behind. _Erik wasn't sure if Chiyo could understand him, but felt her nose brush up against his hand in thanks. _Anyway you said into a cat….I could probably do that. Shouldn't be too difficult._ It took a lot of focus and concentration, but seemed to work because when Erik left the tunnel he was quite a bit shorter and was walking on four legs.

It was raining and he caught sight of himself in a puddle and saw a black cat staring back at him. _Well isn't this interesting…are you still there?_ He heard no answer and looked back to see that the girl had disappeared. "Chiyo, are you still there?"

"I'm here."

Erik jumped a bit startled at the unexpected voice. He looked up to see Chiyo sniffing at him. "Are you talking to me?"

"It seems that way."

"And you can understand me?"

"I've always understood you. I just couldn't answer you." Chiyo leaned down and put her snout close to Erik. "You're so short now. Would you like a lift?"

"That'd be nice." Erik expected to see Chiyo lower herself, but instead felt her teeth on the scruff of his neck as he was lifted off the ground. "This isn't what I expected." He began to squirm in Chiyo's grip. "Let me down or put me on your back Chiyo."

There was a muffled reply and instead of doing as Erik requested Chiyo continued walking with him in her mouth.

Soon they came across an underpass with train tracks above them. Chiyo's pace wasn't slowed by the mud, but after a few more minutes she stopped and set Erik down. "Do you have any idea where the heart of this world would be?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like there's much of anything in this world." Erik started to walk back in front of Chiyo with his tail in the air when he heard snarling coming from in front of him. "Do you hear that?"

"I hear it. Better let me get in front." Chiyo got in front of Erik without waiting for an answer and began to walk towards the sound. "You stay here. Could be dangerous."

Erik sat down and waited a few seconds before he heard more snarling followed by a sharp bark. "Chiyo? Chiyo, are you ok?" Not waiting for an answer he got up and trotted over to sound. He saw two other big dogs circling around Chiyo who had her ears back and hackles up. Erik ran up to one of the dogs and hissed scratching it in the muzzle.

The dog rounded on him and snapped; drool hanging from its yellowish fangs.

This startled Erik who took off into an alley with the dog in close pursuit. _Why a cat? Why couldn't I have just stayed human? _

_ Because you'd stick out like a sore thumb._

_ Why aren't you helping me?_

_ Because I don't want to interfere._

Being unaccustomed to running on four legs Erik tripped and was sent tumbling head over tail into the back wall of the ally. Once he was able to get back on his feet he found that he was corner and hissed again at the snarling dog who continued to advance. Erik heard a pained yelp from where he'd come from. "Chiyo tell me you're all righ."

"There's no one who can save you, kitty."

_That's right animals can talk in this world. It's not just me and Chiyo. _"Well, I'll have you know that I'm not a cat."

"Not a cat? You look like one to me. I'm sure you taste like cat too."

_Is this really how I'm going to die? Getting eaten by some slobbering hairy dope of a dog?_ Erik was trying to change back, but found himself out of power. Instead his ears were laying flat against his head and hissed again.

The dog didn't heed the warning and lunged forward biting Erik on the front leg. This earned him a swift clawed slap across the muzzle. He went to take another bite when Chiyo jumped out and bit him on the back of the neck sending the other dog to the ground.

Erik began licking at his wound as he watched the scuffle continue. His tail was twitching in anticipation as he watched Chiyo knock the other dog down and get on top of him. However, he was a bit surprised to see her bit at his throat again. "Ok Chiyo….that's enough…." He didn't see her stop and limped over to her. "Chiyo, I said that's enough."

Chiyo looked up from the dog and gave it one last threatening growl before trotting back over to Erik. "Are you ok? Looks like he took a chunk out of you."

"I'm fine." Erik saw a concerned look on her face and to prove himself right he started hobbling off. "I'll be fine its just a scratch."

As they walked out of the alley Erik didn't see the shadow looming over him, but heard a woman's voice.

"Oh you poor dear." The speaker was a middle aged woman wearing a long dark pink dress with a lighter pink ascot. She leaned down and picked Erik up much to his displeasure.

"What are you doing? Put me down this instant woman." However, this came out a series of meows to the woman.

"Well, aren't you the talkative one. You know I have someone at home who could be your best friend." She smiled at Erik who continued to scowl at her. "Well, my name is Adelaide Bonfamille and I'll call you….Noir." Adelaide started to walk away when she heard growling behind her and looked back to see Chiyo baring her teeth at her. "Oh, I'm sorry." She turned back to Erik. "Is she your friend?"

"Yes, and if you take me away from her she's going to get very angry with you."

Adelaide looked down at Chiyo and smiled at her. "Normally I don't take dogs in, but if she's your friend I suppose she can come too." She heard another chorus of meows and cradled Erik to her chest. "Now, why don't we go home and I can tend to your leg."

When they arrived at the mansion where Adelaide lived there was a man who greeted her at the door all though when he looked at Erik and Chiyo his face turned hard.

"Oh, good you're still here Edgar. Could you fetch me some bandages. This little one hurt his leg somehow."

Erik peeked out at Edgar from between Adelaide's arms and hissed at him.

"Isn't he sweet?"

"Charming…." Edgar gave them one last hateful look before disappearing into another room.

"Oh, and get Duchess for me too. I want her to meet Noir and…..what should I call you?" Adelaide looked down at Chiyo and patted her fondly on the head. "You have very pretty eyes. Unusual I've never seen gold eyes on a dog before, but very pretty anyway. I know I'll call you Yeux lumineux."

Edgar reappeared holding a roll of bandages and a fluffy white kitten wearing a gold collar. "Bandages and Duchess as requested, Madam."

"Thank you Edgar. You may go home now if you like." Adelaide unrolled the bandages and began dabbing at the slight amount of blood on Erik's leg and was surprised when she didn't hear any pained sounds. "It doesn't look like you have a collar? Have you always been a stray?"

"I'm not a cat I'm a person."

"You don't say?"

Erik blinked. "Can you understand me?"

"I'm sure the life of a stray must be difficult, but you have a home now."

"Apparently not." Erik looked over at Duchess who was smiling at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to say hi."

"Hi." He turned his attention back to Adelaide who had just finished wrapping his leg. Erik tested out his leg by putting a little bit of weight on it and began walking around when he noticed that Duchess was still staring at him. "What?"

Duchess smiled and brought her tail up over her face. "Nothing….I just like looking at you."

"You're weird."

Adelaide smiled fondly at the both of them. "Well, I'll leave the two of you to get acquainted. Noir, you be good to Duchess now."

Duchess watched Adelaide leave the room before looking back at Erik. "Noir? So that's your name. Well Noir I'm Duchess."

"Yeah I already heard and my name's not Noir its Erik." He pointed a paw down at Chiyo. "And that's Chiyo not whatever she called her."

Duchess frowned. "I think Bright Eyes is a lovely name for her."

Erik began rubbing his temples with his paws. "Yes, I'm aware that her eyes are bright, but they aren't her namesake. Chiyo back me up will you?"

"It's true. That's not my name."

Duchess bristled slightly when she heard Chiyo speak. "Well, its your name now since you belong to the Mistress."

Erik jumped off the table he'd been on to the floor. "Yeah, we'll see about that." He lifted up a corner of the rug to peak under it. "Nope, not there."

Hoping down to join Erik, Duchess lifted the same corner up and looked under it. "What are you looking for?"

Ignoring Duchess, Erik ran towards the door and pushed it open with Chiyo following close behind. "I'm just looking for something." He turned around to face her. "Why don't you go drink some milk or do whatever it is that cats do." Going through the door Erik nearly bumped into Adelaide.

"How did you get the door open, Noir?"

"How do you think lady I pushed it open."

Adelaide picked him up and walked over to a basket where she sat him down. "Now, isn't that more comfortable?"

"No. You're in my way, lady."

Adelaide patted Erik on the head before turning and heading towards the bedroom. "I'm off to bed now. Come on Duchess."

Instead of going with Adelaide, Duchess walked over to the basket that Erik was in and crawled into it next to him.

Erik and Chiyo exchanged confused looks as Chiyo lay down beside the basket.

"Well, if you want to sleep with Noir tonight I suppose that's all right too. Good night I'll see you three in the morning."

Waiting until Adelaide had gone to bed Erik hopped out of the basket and walked over to another door and pushed it open. He heard the soft sound of padding feet behind him and looked back to see not only Chiyo, but Duchess too. "Duchess, what are you doing?"

Duchess smiled back at him. "You used my name."

"Yeah, what about it? I was trying to get your attention." He ignored anything else Duchess had to say and walked up the stairs. "Is her bedroom up here?"

"Yes, I sleep with the Mistress most of the time, but I thought I'd keep you company tonight, Noir."

"How many times do I have to tell you my name's not Noir its Erik." This came out as more of a snap then a comment.

Duchess recoiled at Erik's sharp tone. "I can help you look for whatever it is that you're looking for."

"I have all the help I need." He pointed a paw down at Chiyo. "She's all the help I need. Now, go away." Erik turned his back and went up the stairs. As he continued up the stairs Erik could still hear the padding of feet behind him and expected to see Chiyo only and felt a little irritated when he saw that Duchess was still there. "Honestly, are you going to follow me all night?"

"I just want to help."

"I told you I don't need your help." Erik waited until he saw Chiyo come up beside him. He looked back at Duchess again and scowled. "Go away I don't need your help."

Finally, looking down cast Duchess let her ears and tail droop before heading back down the stairs. "All right if you really don't need my help I'll go."

"Good." Erik turned around again not watching Duchess go down the stairs and walked up to the top of the stairs before going down a hall. He pushed a door open and heard gentle snores and quickly walked away. _Must be her Mistress's room. Better not risk going in there._

As he searched the rest of the upstairs Erik was unable to find anything that would have looked like it had the heart of the world. _Maybe it's not even in this house, but I really don't want to go back out there and get attacked again. _Silently, he padded back down the stairs where he found Duchess sitting on the bench at a piano. "Don't tell me you play the piano."

Duchess turned around when she heard Erik's voice and smiled back at him. "Of course I play the piano and I can sing too. Would you like to hear?"

"No, not really." He hopped up on the bench next to her and stuck his head in the lid.

"You really shouldn't do that."

"Why not? I think I may have found what I'm looking for." Erik crawled into the top of the piano and began walking over the cords to a large crystalline red heart. "Found it."

Duchess stuck her head after Erik. "What'd you find? There's nothing in there."

"Oh yes there is." Erik continued to walk over the cords getting closer to the heart.

Chiyo put her front paws on the bench and craned her neck to try and look inside the piano. "Did you find it, Master?"

"Yes, I found it." He hopped out of the piano and went past Duchess. "Well I found what I came here for so I guess this is goodbye." Erik jumped off the bench and started walking towards the front door when he heard Duchess coming after him. "What is it?"

Duchess looked a little disappointed that he was leaving. "When will you be back?"

"Probably never." He nudged the door open and let Chiyo go out first.

"Never ever?"

Erik hesitated at the door. "Well, maybe not never ever….."

"So you will come back?"

"I'm not making any promises, but I won't say never ever." He started to walk out of the house when he felt Duchess throw her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?"

"It's lonely here when you're the only cat. I'd really like it if you came back."

Erik sighed heavily when he didn't feel Duchess let go of him. "Fine, I'll come back if I get the chance." He breathed a sigh of relief when she felt him let go. "All right…..I'm leaving now….bye."


	5. Chapter 5

[A/N: This is another chapter where I haven't watched the movie in a long time so I'm a little worried that I didn't keep Madam Medusa in character. I think she may have turned out a little like Maleficent. That's really my only concern with this one. Anyway please enjoy the chapter!]

Thankful to be out of Jazzy Alleys, Erik took his time as he continued to walk through the dark tunnel when a thought occurred to him. "Chiyo, how about I make you a sister?" He felt her wet nose push against his hand. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Well give me a minute." After a few seconds he was able to get a vapor cloud in his hand which was coming together in the shape of a snake.

In his hands lay a pearly white snake that was big enough to wrap around his waist.

The snake opened its beady eyes and gazed up at Erik in confusion. It stuck its long forked tongue out at him before slithering up onto his shoulders.

Erik removed the snake from his shoulders and draped her over Chiyo's back. "There Chiyo now you have a sister. I think I'll call her….Antonia." He saw a light at the end of the tunnel and continued to walk towards it.

_You may not want to go through there. _

_ Why not?_

_ There's a woman who wants children to do her dirty work and you're exactly the kind of child she would want._

_ Why do you say that?_

_ You're pocket sized so you could get into places she can't when she's looking for something. You'll know what I mean when you get there._

Deciding to ignore her Erik continued walking towards the light. When he got to the other side he found himself in a swamp. _She said there'd be a woman here. All I see is marsh, marsh, and more marsh. _

_ Don't worry she'll be here._

Erik was stuck in a little spit of land in the middle of a giant swamp with Chiyo sitting beside him; Antonia draped across her back. "Well, are either you interested in looking around this swamp?"

_Bayou. It's called The Bayou._

"Excuse me; would either of you like to explore the Bayou with me?" He looked down at Chiyo and Antonia both of whom were giving him disgruntled looks. "Ok, fine you two stay here and I'll go look." Erik jumped from the bit of land he was on to another spit nearly falling off in the process.

Chiyo braced herself on the first bit of land before jumping off after Erik. She watched him jump to another and barked at him.

Erik looked back at Chiyo and Antonia and heard a soft whine. "Well come on then. I'll wait for you." He waited for a few minutes while they made their way towards him the whole time he heard Chiyo's whining and whimpering. _I guess she doesn't like water._

After a few more minutes Chiyo and Antonia made their way over to the spit of land that Erik was on. Chiyo began frantically licking at Erik's hand while Antonia hissed at him.

There was the sound of a revving engine that caught Erik's attention.

_That would be her?_

_ But who's her?_

_ Madam Medusa._

Erik stayed on the spit of land until he saw a strange looking boat of some kind come up to him. In the driver's seat he saw a woman with short red hair wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress with big earrings and way too much make up around her eyes. _Madam Medusa, huh? That name suits her._

Madam Medusa turned the engine to her vehicle off and turned around to face Erik. "Well, what's a little boy such as yourself doing in the bayou all by himself?"

There was something about the sickly sweet tone in her voice that sent a shiver up Erik's spine. _She wouldn't be a good fit for Master Xehanort. _"I'm looking for something."

She smiled at him. "What a coincidence I'm looking for something too. What are you looking for?"

"That's really none of your business." Erik saw the sickly sweet smile falter ever so slightly.

"Well, I'm Madam-"

"I know who you are. You're Madam Medusa." He smiled at the shell shocked look on her face.

"How did you know that?"

"I just know."

Madam Medusa looked like she was starting to get annoyed with Erik, but tried to school her face back into a smile. "How about this. We help each other, little boy."

"I'm fifteen so you shouldn't be calling me little boy."

It looked like Madam Medusa was starting to lose her temper with Erik's attitude. "As I was saying I say we help each other. You help me look for what I'm looking for and I'll help you find what you're looking for."

Erik only continued to frown her while Chiyo nudged his hand with her nose. "I suppose it would be in my best interest if I did help you. All right fine let's do it."

Madam Medusa was leering at him by this point at patted the seat next to her. "Your pets can't come I'm afraid."

"Well if they're not coming then I'm not coming."

"Oh fine bring your mutt and your….slippery little friend."

With a bit of difficulty Erik got into the boat with Chiyo and Antonia following close behind him.

Turning the vehicle back on Madam Medusa glanced over at Erik who was staring out at the bayou in thought. "So, boy what's your name?"

Taking a page from Master Xehanort's book Erik only continued to stare. "That's none of your business."

This time her temper did snap. She stopped the vehicle and turned to face Erik. "Listen here you little brat you're going to tell who you are or I'm going to kick you out of here."

Erik didn't look too concerned with Madam Medusa's outburst. "My name is Erik." He bristled as she felt her pat him on the head. _I'm going to burn this woman._ "Can I assume you know all you want to know?"

"Do you have any family?"

"No."

"Then you're an orphan?" _How perfect for me._

"Not exactly. I'm just not on speaking terms with them now."

"Well that's too bad." Even if she said this Madam Medusa didn't sound too upset by Erik's plight of having no relationship with his family.

The rest of the ride was in silence until they drew up to a large boat that was anchored in the middle of the swamp. As they drew closer the sound of snapping crocodiles could be heard.

Erik got out of the vehicle following Madam Medusa and gave the bayou one last look around not seeing what he was expecting. _This place…I don't like it and I don't like this woman. Besides I don't think she can actually help me not that I want her help. _

"Snoops, Snoops where are you?"

Scurrying out of the boat was a short pudgy man who was bald with the exception of curly brown hair around the back of his head. He was wearing a cream colored suit with thick round glasses. "Madam, I didn't expect you back so soon." Snoops looked around Madam Medusa at Erik. "Who's that?"

"This is Erik. He's going to help us look for it."

Erik was staring at Snoops who was fidgeting under his gaze. "Who still haven't said what 'it' is. And if you don't tell me what 'it' is then I'm not going to help you."

Madam Medusa turned back to Erik with the same sugary smile as she'd had before. "It's a diamond my boy. The biggest diamond in all the country. Maybe in all the world." She had a dreamy look on her face and her hands clasped to her chest.

This didn't seem to impress Erik who had no use for diamonds or any jewels for that matter. "A diamond? That's what you're looking for? I don't think I'm interested in helping you anymore." He saw a look of confusion on her face. "It's not just any jewel boy. Didn't you hear me?"

"I'm still not interested. Jewels hold none of my interest. Anyway I'm tired. Is there a bed I could use?"

"Of course. Come now follow me."

The room that Erik found himself in looked like a child's bedroom, but lacked the décor that a child would use such as drawings on the walls and stuffed animals. _This looks friendly. Kind of like my room back at home._

"Now, get some sleep. Lots to do in the morning." Madam Medusa gave Erik a fond look before shutting the door behind her. There was a clicking sound signaling that she'd locked him in.

_Like a simple lock and key could keep me in here. Still I think it best that I sleep for a little while._ He lay on the bed and suddenly felt extremely tired. _How long has it been since I laid in a bed? _

Erik wasn't sure how long he'd slept or what time it was when he fell asleep, but what awoke him was the sound of rapping knuckles against the door. He rolled over and held the pillow over his head. "Oh go away I'm trying to sleep."

Instead of letting Erik continue to sleep Madam Medusa flung the door open nearly hitting Chiyo in the face. She heard a growl and scowled down at her. "Go back to sleep mutt it's your Master I want." Madam Medusa went over to Erik and pulled the blanket off of him. "Its time to get up and help me look for the diamond."

_She reminds me of my Mother for some reason._ "Fine, fine I'm getting up." He was grumbling as he got up and pushed the blankets off his feet and off the bed. _This better be quick._

Madam Medusa took Erik by the arm and began to pull him towards the door. "Come now don't want to keep me waiting do you?" She didn't hear an answer and continued to pull him to the front door of the boat house. They got back in her vehicle that was parked out by the house with Snoops following closely.

Snoops pushed Erik into the boat and sat next to him so that he sitting between Snoops and Madam Medusa. "Now boy, don't you try any funny business."

Erik elected to ignore Snoops's comment and patted his leg for Chiyo and Antonia to sit at his feet.

Snoops wrinkled his nose at the dog and snake. "Do they really have to come with?"

"They go where I go." Erik didn't turn his head, but looked over at Snoops. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh no not at all."

_Is that fear I detect?_ Erik only heard Snoops continue to chatter at Madam Medusa about the diamond they were looking for and ran a hand through his hair. _Diamonds. Is that all they care about? There are things so much more important than looking for some shiny rock._

After about an hour of driving through the swampy water they pulled up at the entrance of a cave.

Madam Medusa steered the boat into the mouth of the cave before turning the engine off. "Boy, this is where you come in. We need you to go into this opening in the cave and pull out that diamond."

_Why did she even want to know my name is she's not going to use it?_ "All right. So you lower me down into this hole. Then what?"

"Then you go looking for the diamond. I know its down there its just a matter of finding it. Snoops, get the rope."

Walking further into the cave Erik trailed behind with Chiyo trotting after him; Antonia wrapped tightly around her. _What could she possibly want with a diamond anyway? Maybe I should just ask._ He coughed to get Madam Medusa's attention. "If you don't mind me asking what are you planning on doing with the diamond once you get it?"

Madam Medusa stopped in her tracks before turning around; an angry snarl on her face. "That isn't anything you need to know about, boy." She was jabbing her finger in his chest. She was about to grab Erik by the front of his shirt to shake him when she heard a growl. "All you need to worry about is getting in that hole and finding me that diamond." She pointed at a hole in the ground. "Snoops, get the ropes."

Snoops came hurrying up holding an armful of ropes. "Come now boy don't be scared. We're just going to lower you into that hole and you can look for the diamond."

Once he was down in the hole Erik found that he was a bit big for it and was having a difficult time getting around. _At least it's just me down here. I don't think Chiyo and Antonia would have fit too. _He continued to search through the dark dank tunnel until he saw something glittering ahead of him.

A few feet in front of him was a large skull and in the skull was the source of the glittering. Erik crouched down and saw a piece of drift wood lying beside it. He picked up the wood and braced it against the the bottom of the skull and was able to lift it.

Sure enough there lay a diamond the size of a man's fist, but he was more interested in the heart that was shining next to it. _Well this was easy. Now to go show that woman who she's messing with._ He summoned a dark portal and walked through it so that he could get back to the surface without being noticed.

Madam Medusa and Snoops were still focused on the opening in the cave floor and didn't hear Erik reappear behind them.

He stayed quiet until Madam Medusa turned around.

"How did….how did you get back up here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He continued to glare at them. "I think its time I left you."

"Did you find the diamond?"

"Oh yeah, but I don't think you'll be able to get down there to get it." Erik moved one of his hands behind his back and flicked his wrist to summon a back parrot with jeweled eyes, another snake, another dog, and a handful of moles with thick claws. "But before I go I'll leave you with a little present." He stepped aside to reveal the wraiths that he'd created.

Madam Medusa was sputtering in disbelief while Snoops let out a horrified screech. "What….what are those?"

"Just friends of mine." Erik looked out at the wraiths with an expectant look. "Well, what you waiting for? Attack them." He watched for a few minutes while the wraiths chased after Madam Medusa and Snoops before he summoned another portal and walked through it.

As he continued to walk he heard the sound of flapping wings behind him and looked back to see that the parrot had followed him. "Oh, I have another friend do I?" He held out his arm for the parrot to land on and brought it a bit closer to his face. "You're a boy I think. Good now there's an even number of boys to girls. I think I'll name you Puck."

6


	6. Chapter 6

[A/N: This is a chapter that I got done in a night while waiting to get some help in making a D&D character, but the reason it's taken so long to get this story updated is because I'm working on four at a time. Anyway there's not much to say about this chapter besides that. Enjoy the chapter!]

Walking through the dark tunnels that led from world to world was a lot more pleasant that Erik remembered. That was probably because he had companions with him now. And they were exactly the kind of companions he liked. Quiet and obeyed him without question. Behind him a shaggy black dog with glowing gold eyes named Chiyo and sprawled out across her back was a large white beady eyed snake named Antonia as well as a black parrot with jeweled eyes named Puck who had just recently joined them.

Erik stopped walking for a minute to pull out his map. There was only a few dots on it, but he couldn't be too much further from another world. _Where oh where could this entrance be?_ He felt Chiyo push her nose against his hand before he started walking again.

After what felt like a few more hours Erik saw a speck of light at the end of the tunnel. "Looks like it's just up ahead. Good I'm sick of being in this tunnel."

_Actually you passed by here a couple times already. Could be leading you back to Jazzy Alleys and I know how much you loved that world._

_ Go away I'm not in the mood for you._ Walking through the exit of the tunnel Erik found himself not in Jazzy Alleys, but a bright sun filled town. To be more precise he was in an alley way. "Doesn't look like Jazzy Alleys."

_That's because its not. This is called Twilight Town. And if I were you I'd get some sea salt ice cream while you're here._

Erik peeked out of the alley and didn't see anyone coming so he walked all the way out. "Doesn't even look like anyone's here." He put his hand up the shield his eyes from the bright sunlight. As he walked a little further into the town he went past a large underground tunnel which caught his attention. "Might be a good idea to look in there."

Puck flew off of Chiyo's back to perch himself on Erik's shoulder. He made a squawking sound and began to clean his feathers.

"Oh no you're not going to do that on me." Erik put his fingers under Puck's feet and lifted him off his shoulder before putting him back on Chiyo's back. "Wait here I'll be right back."

Chiyo imminently sat down which prompted an angry hiss from Antonia who had to tighten her grip around Chiyo's middle.

Once he was in the underground tunnel Erik found that he didn't have much more space to cover. There was just a large platform in the middle of the room with sewer water running around it. "Doesn't look like anything's down here. Might as well go back out into the town."

Once he was back out of the tunnel Erik found himself nearly blinded by the sunlight again. "Wish I could do something about all this sun." He patted his leg to get Chiyo's attention. "I don't even know where to start in this town. There aren't any people around or anything it's just an empty town."

_Don't you think maybe someone warned the people and said you were coming._

_ Right, like anyone knew I was coming. Besides the only one who knows what I'm doing is Master Xehanort and I highly doubt that he told anyone. _ Erik saw the girl shrug before she disappeared through a brick wall. "All right…it would have been nice if she could have given me some kind of hint about where it could be."

_Where's the fun in giving hints? It's so much more entertaining to watch you struggle. _

_ Go away._ He looked around the town and saw a trolley go past and walked past it. Glancing in the area that the trolley had blocked from view he heard the sound of running water and quickly crossed the trolley's tracks to get a better look. He saw a mirror with a wall of water running in front of it. "Why would you put a mirror behind where water is flowing?"

_Because they think it's attractive. I don't know. Maybe you should go look for someone to ask._

_ Why don't you just go away? I don't want to see you anymore._ He started to walk away ignoring that stutters and stammers he was getting in response. _Why can't you take a hint and go away?_ Erik thought he heard someone coming after him and looked back only to see Chiyo with Antonia and Puck on her back. "Oh, it's just you….there's no need to worry."

He continued to walk up a winding hill side before coming to the top of a hill. Erik heard the sound of a train coming towards him and looked down over the top of the hill to see that there was indeed a train coming around the bottom of the hill. "Maybe there's someone on the train. Not that I can get any of their attention because they won't be able to hear me."

After staying on the hilltop for a few minutes before turning around again and going down. _What a waste of time this trip has been._ He ignored the whining he was getting from Chiyo and only quickened his pace. "Hurry up will you I want to get through here as quick as I can."

Erik walked back through the town before coming to a train station. "Well that explains where the train comes from. I wonder….is there some other part of this town that I haven't seen?" Once he was in the train station he saw two trains. One orange and yellow that looked like it was nothing special and another one that was a lot smaller that was purple and gold. _Might want to try the bigger train first. I'll double back for the other one later._

He didn't see anyone else on the train and no one objected to the presence of the wraiths. _This place is beyond strange. There are no people there's no animals there's nothing. Nothing expect that damn sun that's been in my face since I got here._ Erik patted Chiyo on the head and saw her tail start to wag and scratched her behind the ear.

Chiyo looked up at Erik and moved her head closer to his hand.

As Erik continued to scratch Chiyo's ear he felt scales on his arm and looked down to see Antonia winding up his arm while Puck had fluttered back onto his shoulder. _Why am I covered in animals? _ He heard contended hissing and whining as well as Puck rubbing against his cheek. _This is also beyond weird…..is this place getting to them? They're being nice is really weird._

The train slowed to a stop in another station prompting Erik to stop petting Chiyo who whined and pressed her head to his hand. "No, that's it we're getting off now." He took Antonia and Puck and put them back on Chiyo. He got up and walked back to the front door of the train and hopped off quickly followed by his pets. Erik felt the wet nose pushing up against his hand. "Chiyo, I'm not going to pet you again we're getting off the train."

Walking out of the train station he found himself on a large round plaza. Off in the distance was another set of underground tunnels. _There'd be no point in going down there again. Didn't find anything in the first one. All though it could lead me someplace interesting. _He sighed. "Might as well try and see what I can find. Anything really to get out of this heat."

The underground tunnels were dark and much cooler than the rest of Twilight Town which suited him a lot more. "Ok…..looks like this is more of a maze. No matter I can get through here pretty easily." Thanks to the large painted numbers on the walls of the tunnels it didn't take long for Erik to traverse the underground tunnels.

He came back up in what looked like a market place. There were a couple shops that were completely abandoned, a large ball lying on ground, and a cart filled with a large sack on the top of a small incline. "Well what do you know there's no people here either." Erik walked out of the shopping area, but was quickly distracted by another alley. "Should probably go search out there for a little bit."

Coming out into another short alley way. There was a concave area that had a fence in front of it which Erik choose to ignore. What interested him more was the area that led to a sandy area. However, as soon as he came into the sandlot he was immensely disappointed with what he found.

There were a few benches on either side of the sandlot. Lying in the sand were three weapons. One was a club, another a sword, and a third a staff. _All right….no one around here either. It almost seems like there would be at least kids playing around here._

Erik turned around and walked back out of the sandlot and past the little blocked off area back into the shopping area before heading down the incline and going into a much bigger area.

There was another trolley that was making its rounds throughout the bigger area and there more shops. _I don't think there's even a point to continuing to look through this world. There's nothing here so why bother staying here?_

_ But you haven't gotten any sea salt ice cream yet._

_ I can get ice cream anywhere._

_ But its not sea salt ice cream. You'll really like it._

_ Fine, fine I'll go look for some sea salt ice cream. _Erik looked around again when he saw a crack in the wall. _Might be worth it to go look around there for a while. All though there's probably nothing in there. _

Behind the crack he found a dark forest that block out the sun making it almost completely dark. "Good no sun, but now I can't see anyway. That's just great. You just can't win in this world." The only thing that helped him get through the forest was the sound of Chiyo's feet padding along ahead of him.

After several minutes of stumbling around with his arms outstretched Erik nearly tripped over a root before coming out into a clearing. In front of him was a pair of large gates and behind them was a mansion of equal size. As he drew closer he saw that was a padlock on the gate. _Well looks like I'm not going any further in this direction. _

He turned around and walked back through the forest stumbling again as he went along. _Here I thought being in the forest would be better than being out in the sun._ Erik didn't see a root that was beneath him and tripped over it landing flat on his face. _Well that was graceful. _

Chiyo had heard him fall and turned around to lick his face. She got behind him and grabbed a handful of the back of his shirt in her to pull him back up.

"Well thank you Chiyo, but I could have gotten up on my own." He wiped dirt off pants before walking back through the crack in the wall. "That was a complete waste of time. Couldn't get into the mansion so that was a loose and wouldn't it be just perfect if the heart of the world was in that mansion too."

As he walked back through the market place Erik threw his arms up. "I give up. I can't find the heart. This trip has been a complete waste of time and its way too hot here."

_You didn't get any sea salt ice cream though. _

_ Fine, if it will make you happy I will get some ice cream. Now, would you kindly direct me in that general direction?_

_ Go back to Market Street. There should be a vender there. _

Walking back up the street into Market Street he saw a vender that he hadn't noticed before with blue ice cream bars in front. "So, where do I put the money?"

_Who cares just take one. There's no one around._

_ I guess….it wouldn't hurt anything._ He reached forward and took an ice cream bar, but not before looking around to make sure no one was looking.

_Good. Now go the clock tower and sit at the top. The view is pretty nice up there._

_ Why would I go up the clock tower? I'd like to have my feet on the ground thank you very much._

_ Because the view is nice…._

_ There's another reason isn't there?_

_ You'll see when you get up there. And you might want to hurry up your ice cream is melting._

It took him a quiet a while to search through the rest of the Twilight Town before he came to the entrance of a clock tower that loomed over the rest of the town. "I hate heights and I don't want to do this, but the view….I suppose." His tone was full of scathing sarcasm.

As he went up the stairs Erik had to begin licking at his ice cream which had began melting. When he got to the top Erik still didn't like the situation, but never the less sat down on the edge with his legs dangling over. "This sucks….this whole trip has just sucked." He licked at the ice cream and found that it had a pleasant salty sweet taste to it. "I guess the ice cream is good."

_Look around._

Erik turned his head and saw a heart glittering in the sunlight behind him. _Well you were trying to steer me in the right direction. Should I feel special?_

_ Yes you should, but before you leave finish that ice cream._

_ Fine I'll finish the ice cream. _After finishing said ice cream Erik stood up all though he was a bit wobbly and stepped back through the door that led the stairs that would take him back down to the town. _I could leave now, but there was something else that I'd like to check out. _

Heading back to the train station Erik go the smaller gold and purple train and began staring out the window as the scenery began running past in a blur.


	7. Chapter 7

[A/N: I just could not get myself into the groove to right this chapter so I apologize for the longer than usual wait. It took me days to get through this one and I like Fantasia so I don't know what was wrong with me. Anyway don't be looking for anymore new original characters because they're all here now. Enjoy the chapter!]

Erik had nearly fallen asleep on the train ride through Twilight Town when he heard it the wheels screeching. His eyes abruptly shot open and he jerked upwards knocking Chiyo's head off his lap. He looked out the window to see a small cluster of trees and off in the distance a tall lopsided tower. "Weird looking place." Erik got up and stretched popping his back.

He walked off the train and craned his neck to look up at the green roofed tower that was looming over him. "I don't really see the point of looking around this tower since I already found the heart of this world, but I guess it couldn't hurt anything to take a look around."

_You'll find worlds within worlds in this tower._

_ What do you mean by that?_

_ You'll understand once you get to the top._

_ All right I guess I could give the tower a look around before I leave._

As he entered the tower's entry way Erik looked up to see a long winding staircase that led up to another doorway. He could hear Chiyo coming after him along with hissing from Antonia and twitter noise from Puck. "Doesn't look like anyone's in this tower either. Why would a whole town be completely deserted?"

_Like I said maybe someone tipped off the townsfolk to you showing up._

_ I doubt that._

_ Fine don't believe me, but that's probably the reason._

Erik started to walk up the stairs until he got to the first door. He pushed the door open and just like he'd expected found an empty room. "This is starting to get really old." There was a wet nose pushing against his hand and looked down to see Chiyo looked expectantly up at him. "What?"

She barked and started walking towards the next door; on it was an arrow that pointed upwards. However, since she was a little too short to reach the doorknob she began scratching at the door and whined.

"I know I know. I was going to keep going up anyway." He walked over to Chiyo's side and opened the door. Erik started to walk up another flight of stairs when felt Chiyo bit the hem of his shirt and start pulling. "What is it this time?"

Chiyo trotted back to the middle of the room and started wagging her tail.

Thinking he knew what she was thinking Erik shook his head. "No, I'm not going to make anymore wraiths." He saw her ears droop a bit. "There's no point there's no people here to terrorize."

Hanging her head in defeat Chiyo walked back out the room and back to her master's side.

They continued up another flight of stairs and went into another room similar to the first. Finally, they reached a straight staircase that went up to a tan door that was a bit larger than the rest. "Looks like this is the last door so if I don't find anything up here then I guess we turn back and head to the next world."

The room was quiet bigger than the others and had a large desk with an equally large chair sitting behind it. Behind the desk and chair were two music stands with sheet music on them. "Interesting…wonder where they lead?"

_Why don't you go find out?_

_ Maybe I will._

A little cautiously he approached the first set of sheet music and if he wasn't mistaken it felt like something was pulling on him.

_You'll be going to the Symphony of Sorcery if you go through that one first. _She gestured to the other set of sheet music. _And through there you'll find the Melodic Forest. _

_ Well, then it looks like I'm going to the Symphony of Sorcery first. _He looked back at Chiyo who looked like she was going to follow him through. "No, you three stay here and wait for me. Don't want to risk any of you getting eaten or anything." Erik waited until Chiyo had sat down on her haunches and heard a disgruntled hiss from Antonia and a series of annoyed twitters from Puck.

Chiyo gave him an exasperated look and whined softly.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon."

Once he was in the world Erik could hear the fluttering of wings and looked up to see a black Pegasus accompanied by a white one flying over him. Behind them was a flurry of colorful baby Pegasus and bringing up the rear was a black one with a white mane and tail. He opened his mouth to call out to them, but didn't hear anything. _So I can't talk in this world? That's weird._

_ You can't talk here or in the Melodic Forest. Just so you know._

Erik looked back to see the girl staring up at the Pegasus. _This is one of my favorite worlds. It seems so soothing for some reason. I mean unless you go to Bald Mountain. I'd avoid Bald Mountain if I were you._

_ Ok, I'll avoid Bald Mountain. _

_ Good the less you see of Chernabog the better he's bad news, but I guess if Master Xehanort wanted you to recruit him you'd have to._

_ I still don't know who that is, but I'll make sure to avoid him. _

_ Big, black, horns, creepy eyes, and sticking out of a mountain. That's Chernabog in a nutshell._

Erik turned away from her and started walking further into the pastor when he heard the sound of splashing water. He continued to walk closer to the sound was coming from and peeked over a small inlet. His face turned red and he imminently looked away.

What he'd seen had been a pool full of rather beautiful female centaurs. The centaurs were accompanied by several cupids who were helping them get ready for some sort of occasion. One of the centaurs a red head with two doves on her head glanced over at the rock that Erik was hiding behind and trotted over to it.

_Looks like you've been spotted._

He heard the sound of hooves behind him and looked back to see the centaur looking down at him in confusion before a slight smile came to her face.

_ What do you want?_

The centaur only giggled and blushed clasping her hands to her face before she trotted off.

_That was odd…._ Erik started to walk away from the rock when he heard more giggles. He turned and saw a whole herd of female centaurs looking down at him. _Oh this is just great. Wish I would have brought Chiyo and the rest of them with me._

The cupids had joined the centaurs and were staring interestedly down at Erik. One of them got a little too bold and went behind him to start pushing him towards the centaurs.

_What are you doing? Oh, what's the point of this? They can't even hear me._ He began to bat away at the cupids who were persistent on pulling him into the throng of centaurs. _No, no I'm not interested in covered in females. Stop pulling on me. _His hand went out and hit a cupid particularly hard in the face knocking it the ground.

The rest of the cupids and centaurs looked shocked as they stared at him and started to back away.

_That's right go away. I don't want anything to do with any of you._ Erik turned and started to walk away when he heard the clopping of hooves behind. He stopped and turned to glare back at the red head with doves on her head who had started going after him. _No, you go away too._ He didn't stop looking at her until she hung her head and went back to the rest of them.

As he walked out of the forest area he came to a large either pond or lake that the Pegasus had landed in. He could see the babies swimming around likes ducklings around their parents. Thinking it was best that he avoided the Pegasus he started looking for a way around the water and found a trail of stepping stones that went through the middle.

When he was about at the middle point he felt something tugging on his pant leg and looked down to see a little blue Pegasus chewing on it. He shook his leg, but the baby was more persistent then he thought. This time he jerked his leg hard freeing himself from the Pegasus's mouth. _They're persistent I'll give them that. I wonder if Master Xehanort could benefit from having some of these creators on his side, but on the other hand what's the point if I can't even communicate with them?_

Once he was on the other side of the water Erik heard the sound of hooves again and looked back to see the centaurs now each arm in arm with a male strolling towards him. _Oh no not them again. At least those cupids are gone._ From the corner of his eye he saw that there was a blue skinned blond haired female by herself and judging by the expression on her face she was quiet lonely. _I should go sit next to her….or something. No, don't do that its just a waste of time._ He didn't like upset females and soon found himself walking over to her.

The female glanced up at him before turning her gaze back down to the ground; her cheeks dusted a light shade of pink.

_Did she see me hit that cupid? Maybe I should just go._ Erik started to walk away when he felt the centaur grab onto his jacket sleeve. _Should I go or should I stay? The right thing to do would be to stay, but it's not like I can have her talk to me about her problems. I think I should just go._ He started trying to pull himself free from her grip when he heard a trumpet noise and looked up to see more cupids.

Coming from the forest was a male blue skinned dark haired centaur, but it didn't look like the girl had seen him.

Erik glanced over the top of her head and did see him. He leaned down and took the girl's face in his hands turning it so that she'd see the male.

She looked delighted and imminently let go of Erik to go over to the male, but not before stopping and looking back at him.

He shrugged and gave her a shooing gesture. Erik started to walk away when he felt hands on his and looked back to see the girl smiling at him. Before he could get her off she had kissed him on the cheek before going off in the other direction to join the male. _Is that what it feels like to do something good? It feels weird. I'm not sure if I like it._

There was a garden with a couple stone gazebos in front of him, but the area didn't look too promising. _I guess I'll have a quick look around here then leave. Doesn't look like there is a heart to this world._

_ Oh, pish there's a heart to every world you just need to look harder. _

_ I am looking harder. It would be easier if the locals would leave me alone._

_ Why don't you give them a little scare like you did Madam Medusa?_

_ That could work I suppose._ He looked around to make sure no one was coming, but did see a rather fat man wearing a toga with grapes and laurels on his head riding a horned donkey. _Doesn't look like he poses too much a threat might as well do it now._ It wasn't taking as much effort as it used to summon the creators and soon several white snakes, drooling pigs, and overly excited monkeys were hopping around him. This time he didn't have to give an order it was almost like they were reading his mind.

Staying in the same place for a few more seconds to make sure what he wanted to have happen was happening Erik watched as the wraiths began to harass the centaurs, Pegasus, and cupids before he walked off.

The next several minutes were spent walking around the rest of the garden until he came to the bottom of a steep grass covered mountain. _I guess she was wrong. This trip was a complete waste of time._

_Look up dummy. The heart of the world may not be in this area you have to keep looking in a different place. _

_All right all right. I get the picture you don't have to call me names._ Erik looked back up at the cliff when he saw a portal that looked like the ones he would summon expect this one was made of light.

When he stepped through the portal he felt pain all over. _If this is what the light is like I want nothing to do with it._ He didn't hear a snarky comment from the girl and was surprised when it didn't happen. Once he was out of the portal he found himself in another garden. _Hopefully there aren't any cherubs here. Or centaurs. I guess the Pegasus were all right since they didn't bother me….expect for that one baby._ He started walking through the garden when he saw several ostriches coming towards him; all them wearing a black ribbon around their neck, ballet flats, and a blue bow. The exception was one who wore a pink bow with a mouthful of grapes.

The ostrich with the pink bow ran past him with the rest of them in pursuit all trying to get the grapes from her. The ostrich ran over to a pool of water where she dropped the grapes into the water.

Erik walked over to the pool and looked into it to see if he could spot the grapes. _Looks like they're gone. Smart move if she wanted to hide them, but it was kind of stupid to since she lost them._ He could see bubbles starting to come up from the water's surface and heard scurrying feet and glanced up to see the ostriches running back to where they'd come from.

Coming out of the water was a hippo who like the ostriches was wearing a pair of ballet slippers. The hippo didn't seem to notice Erik and instead shook water from her feet before stepping out of the pool and pulling the grapes out from behind her back. She ate them before prancing over to a series of columns.

From behind the columns came more hippos all wearing ballet slippers and tutus. Two of them came forward and put a gold tutu on the hippo who'd come out of the water.

Erik raised an eyebrow as he watched them dance for a few minutes before the lead hippo yawned loudly. _This place is just getting more and more ridiculous. Should I stay and watch or should I just go?_ He saw two of the hippos take the leader under the arms and pull her to a chaise lounge. _Really? You dance around a little bit then you're too tired to do anything else? _He sat down on the ground to wait for the hippo to wake up when he heard footsteps.

Coming from behind the columns this time instead of hippos were elephants and like their predecessors they were wearing ballet slippers. The elephants dipped their trunks down into the pool and began sucking up water before some of them crept over to the sleeping hippo.

Thinking it would be a good idea to give the elephants some room Erik walked behind a pillar to watch. He saw the elephants start to blow bubbles out their trunks towards the sleeping hippo; the bubbles lifting her seat up into the air. There was a shadow cast over him and Erik looked up to see several crocodiles wearing red capes coming up over a ledge that overlooked the hippo and elephants. He felt a sudden gust of wind ruffle his hair and peered up to see the elephants getting blown away. _Odd the wind doesn't seem that strong._

The crocodiles were now advancing on the still sleeping hippo who was constantly pulling at her tutu. Up from where the crocodiles had come from there came another one who looked a bit more pompous then the rest. He looked down at the hippo and suddenly clasped his claws to his just chest.

Erik watched the crocodile jump down from his perch to scare the rest away before he gazed down at the hippo with adoring eyes. _Wait so this crocodile has a thing for the hippo? I'm done this is getting too weird._ He started to walk off when he felt a trunk loop around his wrist and looked back to see an elephant smiling coyly at him. _No, no this isn't happening. I've had enough of being hit on by animals. I am done with this world. I want nothing more to do with it._ Luckily for Erik there was another portal of light up ahead and he yanked his wrist free from the elephant's trunk before walking over to it.

Like before when he'd gone through the portal it stung horribly, but it was a short trip. When he came out of the portal Erik found himself in a dark room; there was also the sound of running water. He walked over to the sound of the water when he saw soft lights coming from ahead of him.

There was a tall man wearing blue robes with a pointed blue hat that was decorated with golden moons and stars on it. He also had a long grey beard and penetrating eyes. Currently the man had a giant gold and pink butterfly that was made out of particles of light floating above his head. With a wave of his hand the sorcerer changed the light from a butterfly to a bat before swinging his hands downwards causing the light to disappear in a bright flash.

A little ways away from the bearded sorcerer was a mouse wearing a red robe carrying buckets of water. He put the buckets down and wiped sweat from his brow looking over at the sorcerer in interest.

The sorcerer yawned against the back of his hand before removing his hat and putting it on the table top. He turned and walked up a flight of steps.

The mouse waited until the sorcerer had disappeared up the stairs before going over to the hat and placing it on his head. He then turned to a broom with a serious look on his face and began wiggling his fingers in the broom's direction.

After a few seconds the broom jumped to life and hopped over to the mouse. The mouse pointed at the sides of the broom prompting arms to pop out. He then motioned for the broom to follow him over to the where he'd left the buckets of water.

Erik quietly went after the mouse and the broom watching intently as the broom began to fill the buckets with water again. _Why do I get the feeling this is going to blow up in his face?_ His gaze followed the mouse who had gone to the chair and table that the sorcerer had left behind and put his feet up on the table top.

Soon the mouse fell into a deep sleep.

Creeping up behind the mouse Erik ignored that the broom was still insistently filling bucket after bucket of water. _That well won't be able to hold too much more water if it keeps up like that._ He turned his attention to the hat that was on the mouse's head and gingerly removed it. Holding it upside down he saw a heart glistening inside it. _Good, now I can get out of this world. _ He set the hat back on the mouse's head and started to walk off when his foot sank into a puddle of water.

The broom was still filling the well which had spilled over by this point.

_Better get out of here before the place floods. _When he looked back up at the flight of stairs the sorcerer had gone through there was a portal of light waiting for him. _Oh dear….I do wish there was a better way to get out of here._

Once Erik was back in the study that he'd left behind he couldn't help, but notice that the desk and table was oddly familiar. "Maybe that sorcerer lives here now." He looked back down at Chiyo was staring intently up at him. "No, you can't come with to the next world. You wouldn't like it there. I didn't." Turning his gaze to the other stand of sheet music he walked over to it. "Well, let's get this over with."


	8. Chapter 8

[A/N: So this chapter is pretty short, but I really didn't have anything planned out which is why it's short. That being said there isn't much else to say about this chapter. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!]

The first area that Erik found himself in looked like a child's bedroom. There were many toys lying about, but he wasn't sure if it was a boy's or girl's room. Erik was on a tabletop next to a box with a handle on it. He looked up at it in interest. _Must be a jack in the box. _ The lights went out at the minute startling him.

As soon as the lights went out the toys started moving. A long narrow box opened and a group of toy soldiers popped out, but the one at the end was missing the lower half of his leg.

Erik backed up a little and ended up running into the jack in the box who had also come to life. He went behind the jack in the box when he saw a little ballerina start dancing towards him. _No, no more females. I don't want anything to do with them. _

However, the ballerina hadn't seen him and continued to dance around while the jack in the box leered at her.

_It doesn't look like I'll be able to find the heart of this world in a kid's room. Maybe I should try looking around the rest of the house._ Erik crept out from behind the jack in the box and looked over the edge of the table to see how far the drop was. _I guess I could try jumping. Doesn't look too far._ However, this didn't seem like a real bright idea so instead he grabbed onto the table legs and started crawling down like this.

Now that he was on the floor Erik realized how much smaller he was then everything else. _Did she make me shrink?_

_ Yes, I did. Don't worry once you leave this part of the world you'll return to your regular size. Not like you're very big anyway. _

_ Oh be quiet I'm not in the mood._ He saw a door and tried to push it open, but wasn't getting anywhere fast _Damn this world. Why does everything have to be so big?_

_ You do realize there's another world where you're going to shrink too right?_

_ Oh joy I'm looking forward to it._

_ What? I thought you didn't like being tiny._

_ Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it?_ Erik didn't hear an answer and began to walk across the floor towards the door of the room. However, he found that he didn't have the strength to move the door and stared up at it. _I do wish I would have brought Chiyo and the rest of them with me. Maybe we could have been able to move the door. _ He heard footsteps coming towards the door and darted back over to the table to hide behind one of the legs.

A child came into the room and walked around the table to pick up the ballerina before walking back out.

Erik peeked out from behind the table leg before darting after the child to get out of the room. _That was rather slick if I do say so-_he was cut off when the door came forward and hit him knocking him on his face. _Slick….right and that was slick too._ He got up and followed the child down the stairs to find that there was a party in progress.

The child had gone over to a group of other children to show them the ballerina with Erik following close behind.

_I could do some looking around in this house to see if I can find the heart of the world. _He looked back at the stairs and quickly decided that going back up wouldn't be a very good idea. _Even if I could get back up the stairs I don't think I could get the door open._ Erik saw the child starting to walk back towards him and went behind the kitchen table leg. _I need to pay more attention in this world so I don't get knocked on my face again. _

He had to continue ducking and dodging through the rest of the kitchen until he came to a doorway that led to the living room. In the living room he found a cluster of men sitting on the couch around the fireplace all with newspapers up to their faces. _Doesn't look like there's too much activity going on in here. _ As he walked closer to the fireplace Erik saw one of the portals of light that had been in the Symphony of Sorcery and a little hesitantly walked over to it. _Oh, so we're doing this again are we? Oh, well I guess if that's what it takes to get out of here._

The new area was a lush thick forest. _So I guess this place is why they call this world Melodic Forest. Makes sense I guess. _He heard a rustling in the trees behind him and looked behind him to see someone dart back into the trees. _Weird….I can't help, but feel that someone is watching me._ Erik brushed it off and began to walk through the trees when he got the feeling again. _There's that feeling again. _He didn't look back this time, but stopped walking.

The person that had been following Erik looked out from behind the trees reveling themselves to be a sprite. The sprite was keeping her distance, but was feeling highly curious about this visitor.

Erik didn't hear footsteps, but there was still that feeling of being followed. _Whoever is following me needs to come out now._ He stopped walking and turned around in time to see the sprite start to go back behind a tree. _Well now I know whose following me. _He walked over to the tree that the sprite had gone behind and looked behind it at her. _What are you doing back there?_

The sprite had been covering her face with her hands, but when she heard Erik coming towards her she parted her fingers to look up at him.

He was about to say something when he remembered that nothing would come out if he opened his mouth. _Why are you following me?_

The sprite removed her hands from her face and floated up so that she'd be eye level with Erik. She smiled at him and floated behind him plucking at his hair as she did so.

Erik swatted her hand away and started to walk off again when he felt her grab his hair again. _All these damn females….I'm sick of them._ He took his hair that was in her grip and pulled it free. _Go away._

Instead of leaving the sprite continued to float after him. When he stopped walking she stopped so that she was right behind him.

_Go away. I don't want you following me._ He started to walk again before he turned around and pointed in the direction that they'd come from. _You go back to where you came from and stop following me._

The sprite looked a bit dejected and hung her head.

_That's right go away. _ Erik watched the sprite float away before turning around and starting to go further into the forest. _Good, I don't know if she can read my thoughts or what, but at least she's gone. _However, his euphoria was short lived after he found himself deep in the forest. _I guess my sense of direction isn't as good as I thought it was. Have I been through here already? _

There was the sound of crunching tree branches behind him that sent a shiver up Erik's spine. _Something else is following me isn't there?_ Normally he would have stopped to look back to see if anyone was following him, but the little voice in the back of his head was telling him to keep going forward. His foot hovered above a branch when he heard another crack behind him. _There's defiantly something behind me._

There was a pair of eyes watching him through the undergrowth of trees.

_Keep walking just keep walking. All though I guess I could give that critter a little something to keep it busy. _He flicked his wrist and summoned a large black elephant with low sloping tusks. Erik watched the elephant lumber off into the woods and kept his gaze fixed on the spot before he heard a guttural bellow followed a low feral growl. _Oh dear that doesn't sound good. _

There was the heavy sound of footfalls coming towards him.

_Do I run? No, running would be stupid. Wouldn't want to give this thing the thrill of the chase. _Erik stayed where he was as he heard the animal getting closer. _Don't run just stay here. Don't be scared. There's no reason to be scared. _

Coming out of the forest was a bear. It wasn't a normal sized bear either. This bear was bigger than any bear Erik had ever seen with beady eyes and a snarling mouth.

_Oh…so that's all it was._

_ What are you doing just standing there you dumbass. Run!_

Instead of running Erik stayed rooted to the spot staring up at the bear who was snarling down at him. _Bears don't eat people right?_

_ I don't know I've never stopped to ask a bear. Speaking of which why are you just standing there like a dope?_

For some reason Erik found himself unable to move from that spot. _Why didn't I bring Chiyo with me? She got me out of trouble in Jazzy Alleys. _

_ That's something else I don't know the answer too, but you should really be running right now._

Finally the feeling in his feet came back, but before he could run the bear growled loudly unable to get its feet off the ground. He looked down and saw that there were vines encircling the bear's paws.

Coming out from behind the bear was the sprite. She gave a gesture that looked like she wanted him to run as vines continued to snake their way up the bear's body.

He didn't exactly run, but Erik was walking backwards to keep the bear in his line of sight. _I guess I owe her a thank you. If I see her again that is. _From the corner of his eye he could see another portal of light. He hesitated for a moment before he heard another snarl and quickly darted through it. _Better not risk staying in this forest for too much longer. _

When he came out he found himself in a city. Bright neon lights were flashing from up above on the towering buildings and cars packed the streets. _Looks like the complete opposite of Twilight Town. Maybe I'll actually find some people in here. Not animals and not forest sprites. _

There was a man wearing a tattered old suit and jacket walking down the street towards Erik, but his gaze was fixed on the cracked sidewalk.

_It would be nice if I ask him if he knew anything about the heart of the world, but of course I can't say anything in this world. _He let the man trudge past him as he continued his way down the street. Erik hadn't been walking too much longer when he was nearly knocked over by a young black bald headed man wearing overalls.

The man seemed to have noticed that he knocked Erik over and stopped running to offer him his hand. He smiled at him before darting off again.

_That was interesting…I guess he was late for something. _Erik soon found himself outside an ice rink.

_You could try your hand at ice skating._

_ Why?_

_ Oh it's just an idea. Who knows you might find something interesting. _

Erik walked over to the rink and pushed the gate open. Since he wasn't wearing skates he found himself slipping over the ice; the sound of the girl's laughter ringing in his ears. _Shut up will you. I'm not terribly coordinated that's all._ He took another step and fell down. The laughter continued. _Be quiet this isn't funny. In fact I think you told me to go out on this rink just so you could laugh at me. Am I right?_

_ Close, but not quiet. I'm not going to lie you're humiliation brings me pleasure, but if you keep looking you'll find something good here. _

Struggling back to his feet Erik managed to take a few more awkward steps out towards the middle of the ice rink.

_Now look down._

He turned his gaze downwards and saw a heart submerged below the surface of the ice. _Why would they make an ice rink over the heart of the world?_

_ They don't know that its there that's all. I'm guessing you're going to leave now._

_ Yes I'm going to leave._ Erik nearly slipped again as he made his way back to the gate surrounding the ice rink. Luckily for him there was a light portal waiting just on the other side of the gate.

He soon found himself back in the study that he'd left Chiyo, Antonia, and Puck in. "That….that whole thing was just weird." Erik looked down at Chiyo was staring up at him. "I'm glad you didn't go you wouldn't have liked it. I didn't like it, but at least I found the hearts of both worlds."

There was the sound of feet coming up the stairs.

"I think we better get out of here. I think that sorcerer is coming here."


	9. Chapter 9

[A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I only had one major idea planned for this chapter. In case you're wondering Taka was Scar's original name before he was called Scar. There isn't much else to say about this chapter. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!]

He could see light at the other end of the tunnel. _Is this the world where I'd want to change forms again?_

_ Yes, a lion would blend in nicely so I'd do that if I were you._

_ A lion? I guess I could try that. What's this world called again?_

_ Pride Lands._

This time it didn't take as much effort to change forms as it had in Jazzy Alleys. Erik padded out of the tunnel until he came out in a barren waste land. "This place doesn't look too friendly." There were bones scattered across the landscape with a few bare trees littered about.

Chiyo bumped her nose into Erik to get his attention. "What do you think we could find here Master?"

"Oh, so we can talk to each other again can we? I'm not sure what to look for in this world expect for the heart." Erik heard a hiss before feeling Antonia slither up his back so that she was draped around his neck. "What are you doing Antonia?"

"I just wanted to get a different view." This came out sounding like a hiss.

"Antonia, your tongue is in my ear." Erik pushed Antonia's head away from his ear.

"Sorry Master…." This also sounded like a hiss.

Erik started walking away from the portal when he felt Puck land on his head. "Do you have to be on my head Puck?"

"Welcome to my world." Chiyo had to trot a little faster to catch up.

"Puck, do you think you could fly ahead of us and keep an eye out?"

Puck flew off of Erik's head so that he'd be leading the way. "I think I can see someone up ahead. Other lions by the looks of it."

Before Erik was able to say anything more he felt Chiyo pick him up by the scruff of neck. "What are you doing Chiyo?"

Chiyo said something, but it was a bit muffled since her mouth was full. She began walking after Puck while Antonia slithered off of Erik and back onto her back.

"Really, Chiyo you can put me down anytime." He didn't hear an answer and grumbled under his breath. "I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own." Erik began to squirm in her grip hoping that she'd put him down.

She still didn't drop him and continued walking after Puck. "Wouldn't want you to get attacked again would we?"

Erik only continued to squirm in Chiyo's mouth hoping that she'd get the idea and drop him.

They continued to walk closer to the group of lions when Erik saw a particular female that didn't look completely unattractive. "Put me down Chiyo put down this instant."

Obediently Chiyo opened her mouth and promptly dropped him.

Since Erik was terribly coordinated on four feet he landed on his face before stumbling to get to his feet. He brushed off the feeling of embarrassment when he realized that the lioness had been watching him and walked over to her. "Hello…."

She glanced over at him, but didn't respond and started walking after the rest of the group.

"Do you think you could spare a minute of your time?"

She stopped walking and turned around. "What do you want?"

"I'm not from around here and I was just looking for someone to show us around."

The lioness sighed under her breath before giving the rest of her group another look. "It's obvious that you're not from around here. Just look at the way you're standing." She gestured to how spread apart his front paws were. "The better question is where are you from exactly?"

Erik followed her gaze down his paws and brought them a little closer together. "I'm not at liberty to say. I just need someone to show me around. I'm looking for something. I'm Erik by the way what's your name?"

The lioness looked like she was starting to get curious. "Zira…what is it that you're looking for?"

"That's something else I can't tell you."

Behind Erik, Chiyo started growling as she stared at Zira. She grabbed Erik's tail in her mouth and pulled him backwards. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Do you have to talk to me now? I think I'm getting somewhere with her."

"I don't like her."

"You don't like other females," Puck mumbled from atop Chiyo's head.

"Shut up Puck." Chiyo turned her attention back to Erik. "You've just met this girl why would you want to tell her anything about what we're doing?"

Puck didn't exactly like how Chiyo had responded to him and began pecking at her head.

Erik took this opportunity to slink away back over to Zira.

"Who are they? Your entourage?"

He looked a little embarrassed and didn't bother to look back at them. "They're minions of mine. Nothing to worry about." There was a yelp from behind him followed by a series of angry twitters and hisses.

Zira began pacing around Erik looking him up and down. "I think I'll help you if you tell me what it is that you're looking for."

Before Erik was able to answer Chiyo untangled herself from her brother and sister and got between them. "We're not telling you anything so just drop it." She picked him back up in her mouth and started walking away from Zira.

Not to be deterred Zira began walking after them. "I'm still willing to help you even if your Mother doesn't like me very much."

"She's not my Mother. She's my minion and Chiyo you'd better put me down right now."

Even though she didn't trust Zira, Chiyo put him down. "She's bad Master and if you don't listen this is going to come back to haunt you."

"I get your point Chiyo now be quiet." Erik turned his attention back to Zira. "I'm sorry about her. She normally isn't this rude."

Zira had a slight scowl on her face. "I'm sure…well I'm sure if there's something in particular you're looking for it will be at Pride Rock."

"I see….and where's Pride Rock?"

"Follow me I'll take you there." She turned and started walking towards what looked like the exit of the wasteland.

As he ran after Zira, Erik found himself tripping over his paws. "Can you slow down? I'm afraid I'm not terribly fast on all fours."

"I can see that." Zira had slight smirk on her lips. "Do you want me to show you how it's done?"

Not wanting to be upstaged so to speak by a girl Erik shook his head. "No thanks I'll figure it out." With a bit of difficulty he ran after her while Chiyo, Antonia, and Puck trailed behind him. He could still hear grumbling from Chiyo, but choose to ignore it.

After a little while they reached the outskirts of large plain and off in the distance was a giant rock jetting out of the earth. Zira crouched down in the grass keeping her eyes fixed on the rock. "That's Pride Rock. The King lives there with his family and whole bunch of others."

Erik crouched down beside her staring up at Pride Rock. "Have you ever been there before?"

"No, I've never come this far before, but I've never wanted to."

"Why not?"

"I don't like the lions who live here. They're snooty and think they're so much better than everyone else."

There were a few lionesses doing a patrol outside Pride Rock while Zira and Erik crept closer. Zira looked over at Erik and gave him a push. "Why don't you go take a look."

"Aren't you coming with?"

"Nah, like I said I don't like coming here. You go on ahead I'll stay here."

Erik crept forward giving Zira a backwards glance who only gave him another pushing gesture. He looked back at Chiyo to see that she was still following him.

"Do you want her to come with?"

"If she doesn't want to I'm not going to force her."

As he got closer to Pride Rock he didn't notice that a lioness had seen him coming and was coming up behind him. He heard Chiyo growl and bark before the lioness picked him up in her mouth. "What's going on now? Chiyo who's got me?"

Chiyo snarled at the lioness who ignored her and began to walk off. "I think she think he's one of their cubs."

Erik tried to squirm out the lioness's grip, but she continued to ignore him until she got to the entrance of a cave where she dropped him. He looked around and saw several other lion cubs all being attended to by different lionesses. _This must bet the King's den and these are his children._

Not far from him was a young cub named Mufasa who was playing with his brother Taka. Mufasa looked over at Erik and smiled at him before walking over.

"Oh no not this again." Erik turned around and tried to ignore them.

"Are you new here?" Mufasa was looking over at Erik curiously while Taka hung behind him.

"Yes, I'm new and no I don't want to be your friend."

Mufasa was still staring at him. "Well why don't we show you around at least? Come with us." He turned and started walking towards a flight of stone steps that led to the top of Pride Rock.

Erik trailed behind Mufasa and Taka and was starting to feel like he was losing hope. Once they were at the top he was still hanging back. He looked down at his feet when he saw an odd shaped shadow in front of him that wasn't lion shaped at all. Hoping that Mufasa and Taka were ignoring him Erik looked up at the shadow to see a heart glittering in front of him. _There it is….now its time to give them the slip._ He saw that their backs were turned and quietly slunk back down the steps.

He was able to get past the other cubs and lionesses to get back out the cave where he found Chiyo waiting for him. "Let's get out here."

"Did you find the heart?"

"Yes, it's at the top of this rock. Now, let's get out of here."


End file.
